Minecraft: The Experiment
by Echojayden
Summary: When a experiment goes wary, the whole world and its population turn into blocks where monsters or "mobs lay about, killing anyone in there reach.
1. Chapter 1

MineCraft

Chapter 1

"Is it ready yet?" Professor Sheen asked. Dr Town looked at him, seeing his greedy face as a bad sign.

"Not yet." Dr town said, walking over to the computer and started to finish the algorithm.

"So WHEN!" Professor Sheen yelled, his face scrunching up for only a second until retreating back to his normal greedy face.

"Soon Professor Sheen, you just have to wait." Dr Town started typing; the algorithm Professor Sheen forced him to write looking mad. How can you make this world turn into blocks?

And if it did work, why? Why make everyone and everything turn into blocks. But Dr Town had to bow down to Professor Sheen's orders. Like always.

The first day Dr Town started working he asked the Professor who made this algorithm because Dr town was just copying this off someone Professor Sheen ripped off and all the Professor said was,

"Notch."

Dr Town pressed enter on the keypad which saved into Project Feat. Weird name but it was catchy and not that hard to remember.

Okay, so this is how it works. Project Feat can change anything in the world. Or the whole world. But it can't make anything new or reverse the effect which has befallen any object it is pointed at.

Project Feat was titanium, its centre a rectangle box and on the front was a long weird looking pipe which was connected to the core which was deep inside. The pipe was the one which changed the object.

But what Professor Sheen was thinking they would have to malfunction Project Feat and destroy the thing which has taken fifty years to make.

That's why Dr Town slowly slid his hand under the table which held the console connected to Project Feat and pressed the security button. On the console there was a warning saying: Are you sure?

Yes or No.

Dr Town would press no when security got here.

"Is it ready yet?' Professor Sheen asked impatiently.

Dr Town heard the sliding doors open behind him. Finally.

"Security, get that man." Dr Town pointed to the Professor. The two security brutes looked confused.

"Why?" One of them asked.

"Because he's trying to destroy Project Feat."

Professor looked temporally surprised but quickly hid it behind a calm façade.

"No, no, no. I just got here and saw Dr Town fiddling with the console. Without permission. If you should be arresting anybody boys it should be him."

Now Dr Town was surprised.

"Come here." The security brutes said and pulled him out of the room.

"NO!" Dr Town screamed as the sliding doors shut behind them and saw Professor Sheen pressed yes on the console. Project Feat started, and started rumbling and rumbling until it exploded, a blue wave washing over the world and turning everything into pixels.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peter Davison was slumped on the couch, his breath smelling of liquor and his TV flashing in the background of his head. He had been awake for five days straight which was hard when you've drunk five cans of beers and a whole bottle of wine.

His wife, or, ex-wife had left him.

"I'll file the divorce papers later in the month," was the last thing she said to him before slamming the door in his face. They had been together for six years. Six freaking years but that didn't matter at all to her.

Depression washed over Peter for days on end. And all he wanted to do was die.

Until it happened. Peter closed his eyes for only a second and when he opened them he was in a new world. A new world of blocks. The TV was in blocks making it hard to see the faces on screen.

Peter didn't feel drunk, tired or depressed. He felt…happy. For the first time in five days, happy.

His first thought that all the liquor and depression has made a fake magical world like what happens when you're stoned.

He looked at his stubby, block hands, which could no longer go across his body. He walked towards the bathroom, and when he walked it was very weird. He walked like a soldier at those memorial things or something. Anyway, when he looked himself in the mirror he gasped. His head and body were now cubes. Well, the body was a rectangular cube but that's not the point. His face still had some of its features.

His blue eyes, his flat nose and the stubble around his chin and upper lip. Everything else looked weird and out of sync.

Due to the adrenaline and shock of everything that was happening he ran out of his house (which didn't look as impressive in the real world) and looked all over the street, seeing people come out of there houses, children, adults, the elderdy.

They were all blocks, but the weird thing was they were looking at themselves like they were crazy. Were they all drunk and depressed, Peter wondered. Not likely, most of them were families.

Peter felt like he was going to vomit. This was all just too crazy. Too, too crazy. He fell a little, lost his balance and crashed into a tree which somehow broke into three pieces.

The pieces of wood zoomed onto Peter's hand which he automatically collected.

That's when Peter broke. Well, sorta. He fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Authors note: Sup readers and welcome to the world of Minecraft! Well, that is if you're lucky like Peter is. I'm still on Peter's P.O.V because obviously he's the protagonist (if you don't know what that means it means the Main Character) but next chapter I might do Dr. Towns P.O.V. Hope you enjoy :) And sorry for no recent Updates. I've been busy.**

**Five days later…**

The whole world was in chaos after the realization that what they were seeing was real. Minecraft fans had no problem with the world which had been created, crafting and building stuff to no ends.

But those who weren't Minecraft fans didn't know the basics of how to live in this new world, including Peter.

What everyone was having problem with was getting your crafting thing a mi jig up.

Which the experts weren't giving to the public. But what really was scaring everyone was the monsters. On the first night people were hearing strange, growling and hissing sounds outside.

And also rattling. And strange explosions were occurring. Nobody knew what it was. Except probably the Minecraft fans. Which they wouldn't also give to the public. They liked the power it seemed. While everyone died they watched from there kingdom.

Which was metaphorical. He hopes. And a lot of pigs, sheep's, cows and annoying squids in the water were showing up.

And also now there's barrier's in the world. Peter heard. You reach up to this point where everything is blurred on the other side and if you try to get through a loud voice will yell,

"IP PLEASE!"

Most people would just run away. He would. But the blurred barrier was blocking this town's access to the other side. So the town wasn't being supplied by the cities food supply. Though they had heaps of water.

People have been punching (yes, punching) pigs to get there pork which sounded weird him.

But wasn't it also weird falling on a tree and breaking it into three pieces? So yeah.

He still had them. And not on the table or anything because when you throw them they turn into a sorta model and start spinning, no, it was still in his hand.

He learned that if you pull your hand in, out of sight then your hand will come back empty. He had did it again, thought of wood and it came back. It was like magic. But this only distracted him a little before reality punched him in the face. His family were all in other towns, far apart from him.

So that probably means he will never see them again. Unless he figures out this IP thing. Even if he did what would he do. Life was getting hard, but what he really was thinking about was his wife. **Ex-Wife**, he reminded himself.

He heard a sudden clatter outside his house, where questions were being asked.

"How do you craft things!"

"How do you build!"

"How do you survive!"

Peter ran outside, and saw the silhouette of someone in the sky.

"How did he do that!" Someone asked inside the sudden crowd right outside his house.

Peter watched the silhouette fly away, possibly his only hope of surviving. But even though he was hungry and tired, he legged it and ran towards the silhouette.

Peter kept on shouting,

"SIR, PLEASE COME DOWN. I NEED YOUR HELP!"

But the silhouette wouldn't come down. They were reaching the barrier, and before long this minecraft pro would be out of here. The man in the air screamed out something but Peter didn't catch what he said.

But the second time the man yelled Peter caught what he said.

"Creeper! Behind you!"

Peter had no idea what a creeper was but it didn't sound good.

The silhouette dropped onto the ground, pushed Peter aside and a shiny sword magically appeared in the man's hand. He slashed this green thing and it's head was sent into the air and then back onto the ground.

'What was that!" Peter asked, alarmed.

"I already told you, a creeper." The man said and held out his cubic hand. Peter took it and the man pulled him up.

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

"My name's Sam. Sam Town."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Author notes:**

**In this episode, Dr Towns P.O.V (or Sam's Town P.O.V). It's a bit short but the next chapter will be longer, I promise.**

Sam looked at the fragile, cubic body of the person he just saved from being obliterated.

"Hi Sam, my name's Peter." The man in front of him said.

"Why were you so stupid to follow me? Never, and I mean never run around in daylight. Because these things," Sam pointed at the creeper, "Will freaking kill you!"

"Sorry, but I had to ask you something."

"Oh no," Sam said. "Your one of those beggar's, who wants me to show you how to open your crafting box, mine and survive, right?"

"Well…yeah. But why won't you tell anyone!"

"Because….," Sam was lost for words. He didn't know why he shouldn't tell people. _I mean_, Sam learned everything from his cousin. Why shouldn't he tell this guy how to at least open his crafting box? There was no real reason.

People could die if he didn't show these people.

"Fine, here." Sam said and pressed Peter's chest.

"Hey what are you…wow." A small screen flowed from Peter's chest and you could see his health, inventory and crafting box.

"You already got wood, that's good. Now, put the wood in the crafting box."

Peter did so and wooden plans appeared on the other side of the crafting box. Peter took it.

Sam looked at Peter, already seeing the excitement flash across his face as he learned how to craft.

"Now, put four wood planks on all the blocks of the crafting box." Sam said slowly.

Peter obeyed and a crafting table appeared.

"Good. That's all I'm going to show you. Those are the basics. Tell everyone this, okay. So they can survive."

"Okay." Peter nodded and waved as Sam flew across the air and towards the barrier.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**Thanks for the review's guys! In this chapter it's a mix of Peter's and his wife's P.O.V**

Peter played with his crafting box now that he knows how to use it. He also showed a few people how to open it though he couldn't show them how to actually craft because they had no resources. He walked home and managed to make a wooden sword by himself.

But soon, it got dark. Soon after the sunset those same moaning, hissing and rattling echoed through the night air. And even with his sword, Peter didn't dare go outside.

But something forced him. A small, high pitched scream echoed in the dead, night air. And it sounded…familiar.

Abigail. His wife-no, no, ex-wife. But still. But maybe it wasn't her.

Another scream. Peter couldn't bear it. He jumped from his couch and ran out his house, forgetting to close the door. But he didn't care. He followed the screams and soon he saw his ex-wife running towards him, her face still looking beautiful. Even though it was a cube.

But then he saw the creeper behind her.

"Peter!" Abigail yelled. Peter ran towards her, and in the last split seconds as the creeper grew heavily, about to explode, Peter grabbed Abigail by her hand and threw her two metres away. And then everything turned black.

**Abigail's P.O.V**

Abigail screamed as Peter was pushed by the green things exploding force. Peter turned red for only a seconds before falling to the ground, his sword bouncing from his hand.

"No," Abigail whispered and her head sunk slowly.


End file.
